


Cravings

by MycroftFeels



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftFeels/pseuds/MycroftFeels
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie get stricter with hotel rules. Angel doesn’t know where to turn to satisfy his cravings.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

“Night, sluts!” said Angel, slamming the front door shut with a booted foot, as he headed straight for his bedroom.

“Woah, woah!” said Vaggie, getting in his way and placing a hand on his chest. “What the hell? You’re late. Again.”

“You know work can extend into the wee hours of the night, babe!” he shrugged. “It’s not my fault curfew’s so early.”

“He may be right, Vaggie” interceded Charlie, trying to calm things down a bit. Vaggie still had her hand on Angel’s chest.

“Are you high right now?” she said, her eyes squinting.

“Pfft, nonsense” said Angel nonchalantly, and pushed her hand away. “And in any case, you can’t prove anything.”

Vaggie smiled in a way that made Angel take a step back.

“What the hell does that face mean? Whatchu got there?”

“THIS” she exclaimed, retrieving something from some pocket, and presenting it triumphantly. Angel screeched.

“Wait… the fuck is that?” he said.

“This, my dumb friend, is a multi-drug test cup! Very hard to find in hell, guess there’s not much use for it. But I managed to acquire several for our lovely hotel. Figured they’d come in handy.”

“Ooooh!” said Charlie, taking the cup. “This is great, Vaggie! Thanks!”

“Hey, wait a minute! This is slanter! This is blackmail! This is… wrong!” said a very flustered Angel.

“This” said Vaggie, taking the cup back and putting it in front of his face. “Is accountability. You know drugs are forbidden in the hotel.”

“But I didn’t bring any!” he lied.

“I’m pretty sure it still counts if they are inside of you at the moment” said Charlie with a sulk. “Sorry, Angel.”

“Ugh!” groaned the spider, rolling his eyes. “Fine, I may have taken a wee bit of something to take the edge off. But I was clean for weeks! …a while ago.”

“Not good enough” Vaggie crossed her arms as she spoke. “Do you want to do this or not?” 

“Ugh, I guess.”

“Then you’ll stay clean for your entire stay. We have the tests in case we need them. Are you on board?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fine” he sighed, defeated. Slumped over as he was, he raised one hand and touched his heart with the other “No drugs.”

“Or alcohol!” added Charlie.

“We have a BAR!” exclaimed Angel, pointing at Husk’s empty bar.

“I can get breath tests too, Angel. Don’t try me” Vaggie warned him.

“Can I at least smoke cigarettes!?”

“Oh! Good idea! Let’s ban that too!” Charlie immediately wrote it down in her notepad.

“Motherfucker!”

“No swearing” said Vaggie wagging a finger at him. “And no violence or sex, remember?”

Angel huffed. “Well, I gotta have sex, darlin’, it’s work!”

“No sex outside of work, then.”

Angel said nothing, but made a bitter face, stomped all the way to his room, muttering something or other to himself, and finally slammed the door.

Vaggie smiled to herself.

“Poor thing” said Charlie. “We should at least get him some ice cream.”

“I think he’s gonna need a little bit more than just some ice cream, babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

Angel kept tossing and turning all night long. It had been a bit less than a month since his little conversation with the girls, and although he wasn’t feeling too sick with withdrawals anymore, he was having a bit of trouble controlling the psychological part of his addictions. Namely, he was bored. He didn’t know what to do with himself, and he had always had a distraction in the form of one intoxicating substance or another. He had already touched himself in every way imaginable, smoked copious amounts of cigarettes out his bedroom window, even sneaked a bit of liquor from the bar when no one was looking, but he didn’t dare do much more. He really didn’t want to get kicked out, and he knew he was on thin fucking ice this time.

He groaned into his pillow and got up to face the day. His phone was blowing up with work related notifications, but he ignored them for the moment in favor of getting some goddamn breakfast inside him. See, he wasn’t really a food kinda guy. He was more of a snort a line of coke first thing in the morning, get a slushie, see what happens type. But lately he had not much else to make him feel any kind of good. Besides, Charlie had listened to his advice and gotten pretty decent food for the hotel, and it seemed rude to him to let anything go to waste. That was a redeeming quality, right?

He threw some clothes on and walked out of his room. Everyone was already at the breakfast table when he arrived. He sat with a thump.

“Morning” said Vaggie, sipping her coffee.

He stayed silent. Niffty slid him a plate.

“How you feeling, Angel?” asked Charlie with a smile that he found very unnecessary.

“Isn’t coffee a drug?” he asked scornfully to Vaggie, who almost choked on her last sip. She gave him a look.

“I see much better, then! Good!” said Charlie with red cheeks, and went back to her breakfast immediately.

Husk chuckled to himself, but said nothing.

“What are you laughing at, pussface?” Angel said, pointing at him with a fork.

“Oh, burn!” laughed Husk “Not your best work, though, I have to say.”

“Shut up, I’m mourning my sanity here.” He turned his fork back to his food and bit into something. It tasted surprisingly good. He contained a satisfied moan.

“Well, I think you are doing great, Angel” began Charlie “You even look better, more rested, you’re filling up a bit…”

Angel all but choked on his food. “WHAT!?”

“You’re…” she said, cautiously.

“What is that supposed to mean!? Are you suggesting I’m getting fat!?”

“No! wait, I…”

“Save it!” he snapped. That was quite enough for one lousy breakfast. He stood up, took his plate, walked to the door and then changed his mind. He walked back in, grabbed a box of donuts from the pantry as well, and headed back to his room.

“Well, that was entertaining!” commented Alastor, who had been unusually quiet through the whole interchange. “Who wants eggs?”


	3. Chapter 3

He slammed his room door and set his food on the desk. He took his phone from his pocket and looked at the notifications. Of course he had a bunch of messages from Val. With a sigh, Angel opened their conversation.

"You're working today. You better had been watching your weight like I told you."

Oh, come fucking on! He really couldn't get a break could he? Whatever, Val was just freaking out cause it was the first time since they met that he was seeing him eat actual food. Well, he was still the same fucking size as always, so fuck him too!

Angel walked over to his overfilled closet to pick an outfit for the day. He hadn't dressed up in a while, but he did have to do a bit of an effort for work. He grabbed something revealing, of course, but not too flashy; a pair of black shiny shorts with a top to match. Well, maybe he'll keep it simple with the outfit and just go crazier with the make up this time. He shrugged.

He stood in front his bedroom mirror to get dressed and grabbed the pair of shorts first. He didn't pay much attention to the fact that they weren't sliding as easily past his thighs as usual. His butt seemed to fill them up a bit better too. By the time he got to the buttons at the waist, there was no denying they had definitely gotten tighter.

"Shit" he whispered to himself, struggling to do the buttons up. He finally managed, but there was an undeniable bit of fat where his almost concave stomach used to be. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Angel looked at himself in the mirror, for real this time. He really wasn't fat, but he wasn't stick thin anymore either. And his super tight clothes left nothing to the imagination, with even tiny love handles and a round butt poking out from his shorts.

"Oh, fuck, Val's gonna freak" he told himself. His phone buzzed again. It was another message from Valentino.

"And DON'T be late!"


	4. Chapter 4

Angel stood at the studio's door and swallowed hard. He was dreading seeing Val, or rather, he was dreading Val seeing him. He had wrapped himself in his biggest coat and with a bit of luck he wouldn't have to take it off until the very last minute. Val didn't usually stay when he was filming a scene, so he'd be off the hook if he could manage not to run into him before that. He convinced himself that he could pull that little stunt off and went in the door.

Of course Valentino was standing right down the hall. Angel cursed internally and walked over. He wrapped his coat tighter around himself as he did. 

"Hey, Val!" He didn't stop walking at any moment, trying to walk right past him. "Heading to the set, then! No time to waste!"  
Just when he thought he had managed to do it, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. Next thing Angel knew, he was being dragged after Val, all the way to his office. 

"How stupid do you think I am, Angel?" Val snapped at him, all but throwing him across the room. "Take off that ugly thing" he added, referring to the coat. 

Angel didn't dare move. Val walked over closer to him. 

"I saw you dance at the club the other night, darling. I know what you're trying to hide from me. Did you finally notice now? Why do you think I've been asking you to keep that mouth fucking shut all week?" 

Fuck. Angel tried not to sound too nervous when he spoke, but he definitely failed. 

"It's just a little slip, Val, I promise I'll be back in shape before you know it, I just need a bit of time..." 

Valentino had cornered him against his desk, and for some reason he snapped at that, hitting desk with his palms.

"The clients will hate this, Angel! We don't have any time!" Val looked at him up and down. "I said take that thing off. Now." 

Angel didn't have much choice. He unbuttoned the coat slowly, and slid out of it. He stood before Val wearing nothing but a skimpy little outfit that was certainly way too tight for him. Val said nothing for a moment and Angel braced himself for being hit. 

But instead he felt Val's hand on his waist, feeling him up and down, caressing him so softly and gently Angel was puzzled for a moment. 

He looked up at Valentino's face and saw him bite his lower lip. Then another hand found its way to Angel's side and Val brought him closer against himself to kiss him deeply. Angel was still fucking confused. Wasn't Val just pissed at him a moment ago? 

The moth demon kept grabbing at him, feeling him up like he hadn't fucked him a thousand times before. Just then, Angel felt his erection against him and suddenly realized. Oh. Clients may hate this, but Val liked it.

At the realization Angel threw two arms around Val's neck and two around his waist. He could play that part all right.   
"Val, I'm so sorry!" he whined in his best boyish voice, pressing his body against his. "I really didn't mean to!" With that, he guided a pair of Val's hands to his butt. He felt him squeeze it. 

"Angel..." the other demon said in a whisper. If Angel was right, which he was, Val was not only overcome with lust, but also furious at himself for that very reason. If Angel got fat they would lose clients, if they lost clients, they would lose money, and Val simply couldn't have that. And yet, seeing that tiny middle spilling out of his clothes, feeling that fuller ass beneath his hands... It was driving him mad with desire. "Don't you dare..."

"Dare to what, daddy?" Angel said in an innocent voice, feeling devious inside. Oh, he was going to capitalize on Val's horniness this time...


	5. Chapter 5

Angel lay on the couch, phone on one hand, quite obviously trying to take a picture of himself. He'd been posing and making faces for the best part of an hour, seemingly with no success.  
Husk had been at the bar the whole time, alternating between drinking and cleaning what seemed to be the same glass over and over again. He finally let out a sigh. "I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what the hell are you doing?"   
Angel sat up and groaned at his phone. "I'm trying to take a decent selfie, but I can't get the fucking angle right..." he looked up at Husk, defeated. "If I can get a good amount of likes and comments on my social media, Val would have to get off my back about the... Ya know" he gestured vaguely at himself.   
Husk raised an eyebrow.   
"Ya know!" he insisted. He wasn't going to say it out loud. Husk knew exactly what he meant, he wasn't going to make him say it.  
Husk chuckled. "I thought you said he liked your little weight gain."  
Ugh, asshole. Angel rolled his eyes at him. Whatever. "He does! He's a bit in denial about it, though... And he's worried 'bout clients still, even though he shouldn't, cause I look better than ever..." Angel posed a bit at that. He may have been fishing for compliments just a bit, but who could blame him?  
Husk didn't even try to suppress a little smile. "You do."  
"Thanks, baby" Angel purred in reply. "Oh, I know!" he said suddenly. "You could take my picture, Husky! Please?"   
Husk immediately refused. "Nono, no way. I'm no photographer. They don't pay me enough for that. They don't even pay me, actually. Besides I've been looking at you pose for like an hour already, I think I've had enough of that for one day."  
"Pleeeease, Husky?" Angel whimpered. "Please, please, please? I promise I'll make it worth your while" he added in a sultry voice.   
"No, none of that" he pointed an accusing finger at Angel. "If Alastor or the girls find out you're making sexy promises at me we'll both be in a lot of trouble."   
Angel looked crushed. Sexy promises were all he had to bargain with!  
"But fine" said Husk. "I'll take your fucking picture. But just a couple and if you don't like them then tough luck. And you'll lay off my back, got it?"  
"Yes, daddy!" Angel said cheerfully, handing him the phone.   
Husk decided to ignore the nickname, and walked over to him the stupid contraption.   
For the next fifteen minutes or so, they became actual photographer and model. It was no surprise Angel was good, but it turned out Husk also knew what he was doing. Who'd have guessed?  
By the end of it, Angel was scrolling through his phone biting his lower lip with excitement. "Some of these are actually so good, Husky! We should do this more often!"  
Husk walked over to the bar again. "Forget it, once was enough. Also, you're welcome."  
"Thank you, babe" Angel purred again, as he chose the one photo that would show Val.   
He finally found the perfect one. It was definitely sexy, and it didn't hide the fact that he was sporting a new figure at all, in fact it flaunted it in the best of ways.   
Angel made the post, but hesitated a bit before hitting send. Shit, this one better make him a fucking superstar... He posted it, and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I blame this on the people who commented saying that they liked the Angel/Husk interaction. Now I ship them. I hope y'all are happy. No, really, I hope you are happy and you like the new chapter, ILY ❤️

Angel's phone practically exploded with notifications. Granted, it was one of the most risque pictures he had uploaded to his public account, but still. It was insane. He probably had never gotten so many likes on a single picture before. And in such a short amount of time. The comments were mostly positive, and of the "thank you for reminding me I'm almost out of lotion" kind. Angel was beaming. Valentino had to get off his back now, for sure. If not because he himself was turned on by Angel's new figure, because his fans were as well.   
Of course they celebrated with a nice good fuck, and then it was back to work for Angel. Val still reminded him not to dare to gain any more weight, though, and Angel's little morale boost moment was over right then and there. 

As soon as he got back at the hotel, he headed right to the bar.   
"I'm not serving you, you know?" Husk said, without raising his glance to meet what he knew was Angel with a sultry smile.   
"But I don't have a drinking problem, I have an... other stuff problem!" Angel whimpered, while sprawling himself all over the counter. "Husky, pleeeease?" he added leaning closer to him, pushing his breasts together and pouting.  
"Nope" Husk said, with an amused smile. "We'd get in trouble and you know it."   
"Ugh, you're no fun" Angel said with a frown.  
"Here, you can have a milkshake" Husk slid him a big glass across the counter.  
"A fun milkshake?" Angel asked, cheerfully. Had Husk been making him that the whole time? That was cute.  
"A regular milkshake, kid."  
Angel groaned, but still took it and took a sip through the straw.   
"How come you get to drink and I don't?" he asked, still offended.  
"I am not a guest at the hotel, I'm staff. Hard day at work then?"  
"Val's an ass"  
"Didn't the picture do well?"  
"It did!" Angel whined. "That's the worst part. He keeps telling me not to gain another pound" Angel rolled his eyes at that. "And then I come here, and instead of giving me a drink, like any normal bartender would, you give me this... thing, that's probably loaded with calories. And that I can't stop drinking." With that he sucked on the straw again and downed about half the glass.  
"I'm pretty sure alcohol is loaded with calories too" Husk pointed out. "Besides, you need to stop worrying about that already. You can afford a couple of extra pounds." Did... Did he just actually say that out loud? Fuck, was he that drunk already?  
"Oh?" Angel finished his milkshake and turned to look at Husk with a sparkle in his eye. "Would you like that, baby?"   
"No, stop. Shut the fuck up, I didn't mean it that way."   
"Aw, don't be like that Husky! It's okay that you like m..."  
"NO. I never said that!" he interrupted Angel mid sentence. "You know what? I'm just gonna..." He stepped out from behind the counter and began walking away.   
"Don't be a prude, baby, we can get kinky if you stay! I know you wanna!"   
It was useless arguing with Angel when he got like that. So Husk said nothing and just shook his head as he went into the next room. He was lucky he had his back to Angel, else he would have seen a little amused smile Husk couldn't contain.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel had been laying in bed awake for hours now. It was the middle of the night and everyone else was already asleep. The hotel was dead silent. He'd been staring at the ceiling, remembering only the good times. He kept telling himself that he'd gotten clean for a reason, only... he couldn't remember what it was, exactly. He ran his hands over his face with a groan. He really would have killed for a hit of practically anything right now.   
Cursing out loud he sat up on the bed. He knew he was just going to keep tossing and turning if he stayed there. So he got up and headed downstairs. He walked right past Husk's now empty bar (wishing they didn't lock up all the booze at night), and went into the kitchen.   
Angel could always count on drowning his sorrows in ice cream with chocolate syrup, or waffles with whipped cream, or all those things put together. And maybe something savory too, later. It wasn't quite the best way to cope, but Angel was fresh out of ideas. At least he was still clean. And sober as well, somehow. And he could stay that way too, if everyone just backed the fuck off and stopped giving him shit about a little weight gain. Well... A significant weight gain at this point, if he had to be honest (which he didn't!) But if he did, it was a bit more than a little right now. He'd basically had to replace his entire wardrobe, save the things that were very, very stretchy, which were not many. And his tiny, signature wasp like waist had made way for a much fuller, rounder one. He still wasn't overweight (he hoped, more than actually knew), but it was a very noticeable change in his once slim figure.   
He was thinking these thoughts, and rummaging through the fridge, when he heard a noise coming from behind. He immediately stood up straight and turned around, only to come face to face with the one and only Radio Demon.   
"Yuh scared de shit out of me!" he said, holding the food he had grabbed closer to his chest. "Doan sneak up on people like dat!   
What are yuh even doin' here? It's de middle of de fucking night."  
Alastor didn't flinch. "Sorry, my dear fellow! Didn't mean to startle you. I just heard a racket down here, and came to investigate."   
"Well, you've done your investigatin' " Angel said, walking over to the island table to set everything down. "It was me raidin' de fridge. Anythin' else yuh need, or what?" With that he sat down and opened a box that contained a half eaten cake from Vaggie's deathday a couple of days before. Charlie had made that thing so huge they couldn't even finish it between the six of them.   
"Would you mind terribly if I joined you?" Alastor said sitting opposite him.  
"Yuh hungry or somethin'?" Angel asked, grabbing a fork and taking a pretty good bite.  
"Oh, not at all! You see, you really are a treat, Angel. I would have thought that by now you would have fallen into your old habits. You do seem quite hopelessly addicted."  
Angel raised an eyebrow and dedicated Alastor a scowl.  
"Gee, Al, thanks fawh de suppawht, yuh are a true friend."   
"Ha! Oh, but wait! I was wrong about that. You, Angel, even managed to surprise me! Instead of doing what I thought you would, you managed to turn the tables and give us a wonderful plot twist. And I have to say, my dear fellow, your utter descent into gluttony has been truly a delightful spectacle to witness!"   
Angel stopped with the fork midway to his mouth. He could almost hear the record scratch in his head. Alastor was ginning at him from across the table with an amused look on his face.  
"Yuh truly are a mudderfuckuh, I should bash your fuckin' teeth in!"   
Alastor chuckled softly "There's no need for foul language, my dear. I'm simply stating facts! And, if you think about it, I'm actually cheering for you, Angel! I wholeheartedly support your sobriety. I really do hope you continue down this path. It's been quite an entertaining little bit."  
Angel sat there silently arguing with himself for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should shove the fork into Alastor's eyeball, or finish his cake first and then shove it into his eyeball. It was damn good cake, to be honest.   
Alastor continued talking as if Angel wasn't shooting death glares at him. "I say, I cannot wait for the day they make you try to give up intercourse and self-abuse. That will be a fine sight to behold! Haha! I can barely contain my excitement!"  
Angel almost fucking choked to second death. "Dey what!?"   
"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it. It's just, it was your harlot ways that landed you here in hell, was it not? I'm pretty sure you'll have to tackle the problem at some point if you're aiming for redemption, my darling."  
Alastor's smile had become even wider than usual. He sounded calm and collected, but his frequency kept jumping, coming and going, and the look in his eyes seemed darker somehow.   
Angel stood up quietly, grabbed the box he was eating from, and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going, Angel?" asked the Radio Demon, in his most innocent voice.  
"Tuh my room tuh eat my cake and rub one out. I'd ask yuh tuh join me, butcha pissed me off too much today. And that's sayin' somethin'."  
"But I thought you were filming all day today! Wouldn't you say that's quite enough sexual pleasuring for one day?"  
"Fuck right off, Alastor!"


	8. Chapter 8

Good news had been scarce as of late, so Angel didn't really know how to feel when Charlie approached him that afternoon to tell him they (meaning her and Alastor) had finally managed to pull some strings and get him out of his contract with Val for good. Part of him wanted to cling to her legs and thank her between tears, and another, bigger part of him wondered where the actual fucking hell he was going to find another job now.   
When he tried texting Val, he found he had already blocked his number. Asshole. Of course he was expecting for him to show up if he wanted to talk things through. But that wasn't going to happen. Not yet at least.   
"Don't worry, Angel, we can help you out until you find something else. I'm sure there has to be a good, sin-free job for you out there!"  
Angel shot daggers at her with his eyes. Of course they would ban sex work too. He really was screwed.   
"I'm goin' out" he announced suddenly. "I need ta tink 'bout dis." He walked right past her, and thought he heard her mutter "D-don't be late!" He ignored her completely. In the meantime he shot Cherri a text. He hadn't seen her in a while, but he really needed someone sensible to talk to.

"This is great news, Angie" she said as soon as he told her. He threw himself on her couch as she spoke. "I don't care to remind you of all the ways Valentino was a complete asshole to you."  
"I know, but what else am I gonna do? I was good at my job, de fuckin' best even. I doan know if I'm any good at anythin' else."  
"You'll be out of that, quite literally, toxic environment. Didn't you tell me Val was giving you shit about something or another just the other day? Hell's your oyster now, babe."  
"I fuckin' hate seafood" he said, running his hands over his face. "And it was about de weight gain. Anyone would have. No one likes a fat whore."   
"I'm sure your thousands of new hellgram followers beg to digress, but sure, throw a pity party for yourself in here, I wasn't doing anything else anyway." She sat next to him and put a hand on his leg. "Stop making excuses for him, Angie. You're better off this way, trust me."   
"I was famous, Cher. I got ta fuck wit' de best guys in de business. Where am I gonna find any decent dick now? Wasn't kickin' drugs and booze enough? Dey're tryin' ta turn me into a nun!"   
Cherri couldn't help but chuckle at his statement. Oh, so that was the issue then. "Guess you'll have to go clean, babe, find yourself a decent man and whatnot."   
"Fuck dat noise" he said, lighting a cigarette.   
"Why not? I'm sure you're still allowed to date, as long as you don't charge for it. You'll definitely meet someone far better than any of the sleazy ass dudes you're used to. Besides, you can treat this 'in between jobs period' as a little holiday. Get some well deserved rest."  
"If I only knew what clean and sober AND chaste bitches did wit' deir free time..." Guess I'll just get fatter, he thought to himself, but as if she had read his thoughts she took out her phone and asked "Pizza party? I'll get you ice cream as well if you stop sulking."   
And who was he to say no to that?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it got sexual, fiiiiinally. Very feedisty too, so avert your eyes if that's not your thing, please. It's just masturbation right now, but it's very kinky and explicit so please don't read it if weight stuff upsets you 🙏

Angel had always thought his body was perfect. And now he'd ruined it. All for the sake of what? Redemption? Please. There was no such thing. Getting away from Valentino? Sure, but was it worth it?   
He lay in his bed, another sleepless night ahead of him. His hands ran mindlessly up and down his body, feeling every new crease and fold. He should have been disgusted by himself. At least, he thought he'd be. But somehow he wasn't.   
It had only been a couple of days since he stopped working for Val, but he was already feeling the effects of the violent decrease in sexual activity in his body. He didn't think he was some kind of sexaholic, more like... an enthusiast. But damn, if he wouldn't kill for a good fuck right now. He'd been jacking off mercilessly for the last few days. Not his favorite, but it'd have to do.   
And Angel felt another session coming on. He kept feeling himself up, thinking about his new figure... People liked it, most people at least... And, to be honest, it was a bit hot, wasn't it? By now he was definitely over the "a bit chubby" phase, and more into the actually overweight one. His dick jumped at the thought. A rush of shame swept over him. Shit, what had he done? A hand wandered down to palm his crotch as he bit his lower lip. And why did it feel so fucking good?  
No, stop. He wasn't turned on by his own weight gain... Was he? He did love the looks he got when he walked around in his tiny little outfits. And the comments... At first he thought it was just embarrassing, but maybe... Well, he was a bit of a slut for humiliation in general, why not this? Oh, like when Alastor was a dick to him in the kitchen that one time... Such an asshole, but so damn hot!   
His hand went right back to grabbing his dick. He whined at the friction and at the thought of being unable to stop himself from getting hard. What a goddamn bitch of a time to discover a new kink! Just his fucking luck. Oh, but he couldn't stop. Touching himself. Or eating himself fatter... Another hand shot to his mouth to stiffle the sound of his moans. He decided his body was still perfect. Better, even. Fuller, rounder, softer... A third hand went to his belly and grabbed a roll between his fingers. 'Oh, Lord if you're out dere... Let me have this one ting' he actually prayed in his mind. Redemption was bullshit. But if he was doomed to clean and sober hell, he at least needed this one tiny indulgence.   
What would he give for someone else to be saying these things so him. Teasing him. Touching him, fucking him, feeding him... Anything. He'd give it all.   
Fuck, don't let anyone hear this right now. He needed a goddamn satisfactory orgasm. So, so bad. He kept rubbing his dick with one hand, covering his mouth with another, and kneading his fat with a third. His fourth clinged to his sheets for dear fucking life. There was no going back. He was gonna cum at the thought of being a greedy fatty and it was going to feel so good that he was going to come back to the same kink again and again from now on.   
And he did. He thought of all the late night snacks, and the tight clothes, the disapproving looks and comments. He remembered the times he swore he was gonna lose it and then didn't, in fact he kept gaining more... He had made himself so unrecognizably soft. All but hanging out of his clothes. It all felt so wonderfully decadent. The hand that was exploring his body slowly moved up and down his abdomen, grabbing and poking every inch of his new plumpness. He was making himself so hard from these thoughts that he was lubricating his strokes with his own precum. Soon enough, he felt orgasm trembling its way through him, and his body boiling down to his loins. He tried to slow it down, to let the feeling subside and ride it out as long as he possibly could, but, perhaps because of the novelty of the situation, he couldn't hold back.  
He shut his eyes tight and moaned into his hand as he came, on his hand, and on his chest and stomach. Shit.   
Angel opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, trying to catch his breath. That was definitely the best orgasm he had in a while. Which was fucking unfortunate, cause he didn't have anyone to share this new discovery with. Nevermind that, as long as the girls didn't find out, he'd figure out how to get some filthy, kinky sex if it was the last thing he did. He deserved one pleasure out of life.


	10. Chapter 10

It's not that Angel hadn't tried flirting with Husk before, it was just that he had been a little unsuccessful so far. So after a while Angel had stopped trying to get in his pants, or at least he didn't try as hard. They had fallen into more of a friendly dynamic than anything else, which was fine. Angel liked having someone he could talk to and laugh with around the hotel who wasn't too hard on the eyes either. So that's what was happening. Until that morning, at least. 

See, Angel Dust was a man that had several very useful abilities. And others that were not as useful, but that still came in handy every once in a while. One of the later, was being able to tell a person's kink from a mile away. He could tell what a client wanted before they even opened their mouth. Ninety-nine percent of the time he was right, and the other one percent he was too, only the guy hadn't figured out that he liked that particular thing yet.

So when Angel pranced happily down the stairs that morning, after a glorious night of several very satisfying, masturbation induced orgasms, his kinky spidey senses went off immediately. Angel had dressed himself in his cutest new clothes that day. He had been regaining his confidence as of late, and he felt like showing off his body again, especially after the previous night. He was feeling damn cute and sexy once more, so crop tops and short shorts had made a delightful comeback to Angel's life. And Mister Husker's appreciation for said outfit could be seen from across the room. Angel was pleasantly surprised to see him get red on the cheeks and open his eyes like plates at the sight of him. 

If he followed his first instinct of saying something among the lines of 'hey, daddy! Like what you see?', Angel knew Husk was going to flat out tell him to fuck right off. So he decided to be a little more subtle. He could be subtle, when he tried. Angel walked over to the bar, trying not to overtly sway his hips, probably failing, and sat down at the usual stool. 

"What's poppin', sweet cheeks? Got any treats fa me today?"   
Husk dedicated him a smile.

"Nothing you'd like. Unless you've gotten really into Shirley Temples all of the sudden." 

"Aw" Angel said with a pout. "Not even one of those milkshakes I liked so much?"

Husk looked down at that. "I thought you said those would make you fat." 

"Well, we're a little past that at this point, dontcha think?" somehow Angel managed to make that sound flirty. He could do that with almost anything that came out of his mouth. Another sometimes useful ability.

"I..." Husk began. He seemed flustered yet again. "I'll make you your stupid drink, give me a minute." 

What appeared to be a literal minute later, Angel was sucking on a purple straw with glee. "You're too good to me, Husky. And so good at making these too. I'd let ya feed me these until I couldn't move." 

Husk looked like Angel had just slapped him across the face. In the moment of silence that followed, Angel had to contain a chuckle. 

"You need to finish that shit and get lost." 

"Aw, will ya come find me later? I promise it won't cost ya a dime." 

At that exact moment, Charlie and Vaggie came in, followed close by by Niffty and Alastor. Angel dedicated Husk a wink before finishing up his milkshake and walking away, this time making damn sure to sway his hips at him.


	11. Chapter 11

"I came to find you"  
"Huh?" Angel looked up to see Husk leaning on the door frame of his bedroom door, arms crossed, and looking a bit flustered.   
"You said I should come and find you later, so..." Husk gestured at nothing in particular, as if he was making some kind of a point doing that.   
It took Angel a minute to remember the conversation they'd had earlier, but when he did remember, a devious smile appeared on his face. "Oh, really?"   
"Nevermind" Husker said with a groan, turning away from Angel, about to walk off.  
At that, Angel hopped up from the bed and ran to the door. He pulled Husk inside the room from his arm and closed the door behind them both. "Not so fast, kitty cat. Ya came up here for a reason, didn't ya?"   
"Hey, hands off!" said Husk.   
"Fine, fine" replied Angel, putting all his hands up in the air.   
"I just came to ask you something. About before?"   
Angel walked back to his bed and sat down as Husk spoke. "Yes?"  
"Did you mean what you said?"   
"Bout what?" asked Angel.  
"You were flirting. And before you say that that's what you do, I know. But I kind of felt it was different than before."  
"What's your question, baby?" Angel said, sitting back on his elbows. He had a pretty good idea of where this was going, but he wanted to actually hear it from Husk.  
Husker ran a paw through his hair, looking fucking mad at the world, which amused Angel for some reason, who giggled softly as he waited for an answer.  
"Did you mean it this time? I mean, were you just flirting because, or do you actually..." he gestured at nothing in particular again, hoping it would get the point across.   
"Do I actually what?" Angel said with an amused smile.  
"Do you like me!? At all? I mean, do you actually wanna be with me or are you like putting on a show or something? Cause I don't have time for your games, you know?"  
"Aw, baby..." said Angel sitting up, and leaning towards Husk, who was standing right in front of him.   
"No, stop! don't you 'baby' me right now. Just... answer the fucking question." Husk said, taking a step back.  
"Of course I like you. I've been hittin' on ya since we first met."  
"But then you stopped."   
"Yeah, bitch, cause ya weren't giving me the time of day!"   
"And now?"   
"And now I kinda figured ya liked me better than when we first met." Angel said shrugging. The smile on his face turned a little devious again.  
Husker tried to hide the fact that he was turning bright red, but it was useless. He ran a hand down his face. "Ugh, what gave it away?"   
"Let's just say I have an eye fa that kinda thing. So..." he leaned closer again "ya into a little junk in the trunk, huh? A little... fluff?"  
Husk looked like he was about to pop a vein. He looked like he was trying to come up for an insult bad enough for what Angel had just said, and was really struggling. Angel had to laugh.  
"Come on, babe, I don't mind. I'm glad someone is smart enough to appreciate my new and improved self 'round here." Angel reached his hand out for Husk to take it, and he did, if a little reluctantly.  
"Let's just... Keep that kinda stuff private, ok?"   
"Of course." Angel tugged on his hand so he would get closer, and then wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'll just embarrass you for being a kinky fucker in our own private time."   
Husk shook his head and laughed at that. "Fair enough."   
Husk's hands found their way to the back of Angel's neck, and he leaned over so that their foreheads were almost touching. They both smiled, knowing what was about to happen, and slowly went into a kiss.


End file.
